The Girl They Call Mutsuki
by WorldisMine
Summary: Mutsuki, born 2600 BC but turned into a vampire at 18 and left alone with no one to teach her. This is her journey and her climb to power. So...lousy summary and I won't say the story is better because that would sound conceited but maybe give it a shot? Thank you if you do!


**Just for fun. So if there are mistakes, sorry. **

"Get up, you useless girl." She blinked and opened her brown eyes and saw her stepmother peering down at her.

"Good morning, mother." She responded with the endearment due to force and started to get up.

"We are going to plant some crops for the winter so hurry up." She quickly got ready and dressed into a simple yukata.

The planting went on to until late at night. Her stepmother went into the house already to leave Mutsuki to do it. She put the final touches to the fields and then started back to the house. But then, that's when horror struck. She felt herself whisked off by her waist so fast that she didn't even have time to scream. She found herself in a secluded forest and then teeth on her neck.

"You'll be a fine vampire, my dear and mate." And then pain surged through her and she screamed as her creator smiled and ran off.

And she laid there and transformed for 2 days by herself.

…..

The screaming finally stopped, and her eyelids fluttered open. Everything was _so clear._ She could see these small bits of stuff floating in the air. She stood up and everything came back to her. The person who bit her said vampire. That's absurd. Vampires don't exist! They are just mythical creatures to keep the kids from wandering after night has fallen. But why was she so compelled to the man who has made her feel such pain? And then she felt it-the undeniable thirst for something thicker than water. She smelled something delicious nearby and instinct took her over. She ran faster than she could imagine she ever could. After running for a while, she came across a young man by the river. He was washing laundry and she quietly walked towards him. She stepped on a twig and he spun around. Once his eyes laid on her, they widened substantially. He saw a beautiful woman coming his way. She had long, impossibly silky black hair and black eyes. Her skin was pale and slightly…shining? How did that happen? He didn't care anymore though. She was too gorgeous to think about anything else. She held up his chin by her fingers and swiftly bit his neck and drank. He screamed loudly but she didn't care. This was satisfying her thirst. She finally sensed no more blood in this man and stopped. She let the body drop and wiped her mouth. She peered into the river and saw her reflection. Her hair has grown from just past her shoulders to her lower back. Her skin was flawless and unblemished and pale. Then her eyes were the most shocking. They turned into a bright red as red as the blood she just drunk. She was terrified of herself. This was not her, not her body. She jumped into the water and then emerged after what seemed a long time. She rose out of the water and saw the sun was setting when it was just rose when she woke. She still looked the same if not even more gorgeous drenched. Her yukata was destroyed since her transformation led her to somehow express her pain. She ran to her home and saw her father and the woman he made her call mother.

Her mother was such a kind and gorgeous woman. All of her memories of her were warm. She always was smiling at her and cooked her favorite foods. But she was always bruised and broken bones came about every day. Her so called father always came home drunk off of sake. Her father was handsome and that was what blinded her mother. He abused her every day and she always had a smile on her face the next day despite the bruises and broken bones. And then, her mother collapsed. She was bedridden and even then did her father abuse her sexually. Then, her lovely mother died. Her father immediately replaced her with a lowly prostitute. He dumped her body in a ditch somewhere. From then on, she became a slave for the two. She hated it. She missed her mother and her smiles. She often tried to run away but always got caught and abused more.

But now, she could finally avenge her mother. She lunged at the woman and drank her dry while her father was screaming. She threw the body and bit her father and slowly drunk his blood to let him feel it. And then the screaming stopped. She let the body drop and she quickly changed her yukata and took all of the money and jewelry and stuffed it into a bag. And then she ran.

She roamed all over Japan for nearly 900 years and it was about 1900 BC. She learned that she could not kill herself easily. So she came to the ocean and decided to see how long she could swim. She kept going for days until she saw land. She emerged from the sea like a goddess. She found a village close by and saw people and approached them. They spoke to her in a different language though. She tried to explain herself but only got odd looks. And then a person came from the crowd who also spoke her language. She learned the language from her and found out she was on another continent. She was on a place called China. She quickly learned the language and spoke and wrote fluently but never forgot Japanese. Her teacher then died and people started to notice her unchanging appearance.

She fled after 20 years and came across a country where the people were of darker skin and quite exotic looking. She learned the language quickly but had to flee after 50 years. She went north and stumbled upon people who looked much like her. She approached them with outstretched arms and they widened their eyes. One had black hair, the other blonde, and the last brown. They quickly took her in and taught her Latin.

"Now that we can speak to each other, what is your name?" The one with black hair asked.

"My name is Mutsuki and I hail from Japan." She said fluently and he outstretched his hand and took hers and read her past.

"You are quite old, maybe older than even I, the eldest." He said with a smile. "And you seem to have a power."

"A power?"

"Yes, dear Mutsuki. It seems you can somehow make one's memories different." He said with amusement.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, would you like to experiment? Here, go get a human." She went and got a male and came back.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Make him….forget about everything."

"How?"

"Try to look into his eyes and tell him to forget everything." She nodded and did exactly what he asked. After, 10 seconds he blinked and looked at them weirdly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" And then he paused as if to try to remember something. "Who am I?" He looked at them hopefully.

"Come here and I'll tell you." The black haired man asked and the man went to him. He took his hand and smirked.

"Will you tell me, good sir?" Instead of an answer, he got a smirk.

"Yes, you are my meal." He sunk his teeth into the man's neck and drank. After he drunk the man dry, he let the body drop.

"Welcome, my dear Mutsuki, to the Volturi. My name is Aro." The black haired man said.

"My name is Caius." The blonde said.

"And mine is Marcus." The brown said. She smiled and quickly joined her new family.

…

"My dear, can you go check up on the newborns down in China since you know of the language?" Aro asked.

"Of course." She stood from where she was seated with Athendora, Didyme, and Sulpicia. She was always dressed in a rich purple peplo and then a chlamys off white with gold jewelry all over her body. She had beautifully made sandals and her hair had a golden shaped leaf circlet to keep it in place. She grabbed her sword as she was on her way out. She swiftly ran to the country and to deal with the newborns. She looked into their memories and saw them mercilessly killing hundreds of humans. She approached the apparent leader.

"Who are you?" he asked with an arrogant tone as the rest behind him started to crouch into an offensive position.

"I am Mutsuki Volturi." They all gasped.

"You are a V-volturi?" He stuttered. "What are you doing here?" He asked while slightly stepping back.

"You have broken the law. You have hunted too many human to account for. And for that, you all must be punished." She started towards them and fingered the hilt of her sword.

"You and whose army!?" He screamed and the newborns behind him lunged at her. She ripped apart two, tore the heads off many, and sliced 4 in half with her sword. The only two left were the leader and his mate.

"Now what are you going to do?" She smiled while heading towards them and flicked her sword for some blood to leave it.

"Please! Leave us alone!" The mate screamed and tried to pull the leader away.

"Oh, alright." She put her sword back.

"Really!?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Of course, but one thing before I leave." The two perked up. "Look into my eyes." The two looked into her blood eyes. She pushed into the girl's memories of the man cheating on her with a human while telling the man that the girl was doing the same. She finally ended it and the two gasped and looked at each other in disbelief.

"You! HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME!?" The man screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU CHEATED ON ME!" the girl screamed. Mutsuki just smirked as she watched the couple fight and she knew how this was going to end since she has done this before. She started the fires and tossed all the bodies in and went back to the couple and saw the woman lying in many pieces. She then took away the fake memory and the man screamed as he saw his beloved dead.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" He ran at her with no arms and she quickly tore off his head and let the couple join their newborns.

"I'm thirsty." She murmured and ran off to find the nearest meal.

….

She has done many things in her life. She has killed many kings, leaders, and more. She led the founding of Cyzicus, led Romulus to Rome, and so much more. She has learned over 50 languages and has lived over 1400 years. More vampires have joined them though most just became part of the lower rank guard. She was the highest ranked guard. She has seen many countries and watched wars occur and helped end at least 2. She went on absence for 500 years then.

…..

Mutsuki finally returned around 700 BC and discovered Didyme dead. She searched Aro's memories and was aghast at what he'd done. She dragged him to a faraway forest.

"Aro….your own sister is dead AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT!?" She screamed at him and he just frowned.

"It was either both or just Didyme. Marcus' ability is too valuable to lose." He coolly said.

"I still can't believe you. I must leave again. I will see you in 800 years." She quickly made up her mind and fled to Egypt.

….

As promised, she returned around 100 AD. She entered while wearing white stola with a golden palla.

"Who are you?" A young man said threateningly while stalking towards her. She slipped a simple memory of what she thought to Aro and he sat still.

"He asked a question, girl. Answer it." A blonde said at her. She searched the two's memories and found much sadness and their powers. She reawakens a horrible memory in the two and both stop where they stand and start to whimper.

"No, no, no, NO!" The man shouted. The girl started to scream and Aro stared at her.

"Mutsuki, stop." She withdrew the memory and it did not stop the two to lunge at her. She simply shoved the two away.

"Master, we should dispose of this." The man snarled and Aro chuckled.

"That cannot be done, Alec. She is one of the most powerful in the guard besides you and Jane." She approached Marcus first.

"Ah, my dear, you have come back." He stood upright, slowly, and patted her shoulder and she rubbed his hand.

"Yes, Marcus, I have returned. How have you been?" She said with worried eyes.

"I am fine…I hope." He said with sad eyes in return. She took his hand off and kissed the palm and then went to Caius.

"Where did you run off to?" He snarled and she smirked.

"Egypt. I met some lovely people there." She commented and he gave a smirk back but it wasn't an I-am-going-to-murder-you smirk. It was an amused one. She lastly greeted Aro.

"Am I hated so badly that you greet me last, mi?" He asked while calling her "my dear" in Latin.

"No, I could never hate you. I just don't always agree with your decisions but the one about young Alec and Jane I agree with. They have so much talent." She smiled and Aro pulled her into a hug.

"You must go see Athendora and Sulpicia. They have missed you dearly."

"Of course." She pulled away and then spun around elegantly and faced the two young vampires.

Alec was a beautiful boy. If there was something like a dark angel, that would be him. And if there was the goddess Artemis, Jane would be the embodiment.

"My name is Mutsuki. I was born in Japan around 2600 AD. I am by far the eldest in this castle. I possess the ability of memory manipulation. That is the reason why you saw such a dark memory. I am sorry but I had to establish where I stood among the guard." She said smoothly. "I hope we can start over and become friendly." She smiled as a chair similar to Aro's came and was set in between Aro and Marcus. She took off her palla to reveal her necklace and wrapped it around her chair. She bid the 5 farewell and swiftly went to the wives' tower. She opened the door and saw her friends look somewhat content. She searched their memories and saw what had been done. She grimaced and joined her friends with regret of ever leaving them.

…

Soon, more than a millennium passed. Alec and Jane became much friendlier to Mutsuki. They listened to her stories of deceit, power, and victory. They loved the story of how she started the fall of the Roman Empire. She treated the two like the children she never got to have. She was changed at her prime, at 18. But they were so much younger at the mere age of 13. She wept whenever she remembered their past and they tried to console her when she did so. She promised to protect them always.

…

She was dressed in a wine red dress that was not too large for her chair since it was after all the 1700s. She wore darker colors since she was well over 2000 years old. She heard Aro start to come into the room where she and Caius were while Marcus was in the library.

The grand doors burst open revealing an excited Aro and an unknown blonde male with strange eyes. She immediately stood and walked quickly to him and grabbed his chin.

"So…strange." She muttered and she stared into his eyes but not intruding his memories.

"Mi, it is not looked upon to grab a guest by his chin and call him strange." Aro scolded and she let go.

"I am sorry but I have never seen these eyes. So…odd." She said as she stepped back to her chair backwards slowly.

"Yes, I do not drink humans but animals instead." She quirked a brow at that.

"That does not even taste remotely good." She scoffed.

"You have tried it?" Caius asked and she nodded.

"Yes, an experiment if you will call it." She said while waving her hand as if she was dismissing the memory.

"Well, his name is Carlisle. He was turned around 1640 and has come to Italy to study. Our bait stumbled upon him and immediately told me and I am fascinated by his way of life. Though, I do not like it too much." Aro frowned.

"And I am here to try to convince you of the importance of human life." She snorted and he looked at her oddly.

"Humans are pathetic. Yes, we were all one but now we are greater. What is so great about humans? They lie, deceive, kill for power, and swindle many. Why should they live when we can kill them?" She inquired.

"Because all life is sacred." She sighed and shook her head. She knew of the strength of religion and already seen how stubborn it could be.

"I will not try to convince you so do not attempt on me." She said as she stood up and walked away to the library to join Marcus.

….

Though he did not like their way of life, he felt attracted to Mutsuki. Her regal aura and impressive power drew him in. At first he thought she was his mate but after many refusals and 20 years he stopped. He left them to go to the new world. She was not at all sad at this.

…..

It was 1900s and Mutsuki started to find companions and maybe her mate. She searched everywhere. She came across a woman in Australia of great power. Her name was Nyree and she had the ability to break another's. She could cut off Mutsuki's memory manipulation for an hour. Then the second time she could break it for 2 hours and the third time lasted 3 hours but that was all she could do in a day. Mutsuki immediately befriended her. The two then went to Ukraine and met another woman of power. Her name was Valentyna and possessed the power of the Sirens. They were creatures of ancient Greece with the ability to lure in humans with their voices. She only had to sing to lure prey in. The trio then went to Northern America and it was the year of 2004. They immediately ran from the sunlight and ended up in a town called Forks. They went into a local boutique since they were all wearing odd clothing for the prejudice country.

Mutsuki changed into a simple black sweater dress and red stockings. She slipped on black leather wedge boots and put on a gold spiked headband.

Nyree slipped into a wine red sweater with cut outs on the sleeves and then black leggings and brown boots. She put her blonde hair into a bun and a rose pin on the side of it.

Valentyna put on leather spiked jacket with a plain white v-neck then washed out gray jeans with rips on the thighs. She was quite smitten with her pair of studded peep toe platforms and put her chestnut hair into a high pony tail.

The three walked out and everyone turned and stared at them.

"They must be relatives of that beautiful family."

"They have strange eyes…are they red?"

"Well that family has those strange gold eyes."

Mutsuki went up to the closest one who was a teen boy who looked ready to melt where he stood.

"Where does the family live? We are distant relatives and wish to surprise them." She asked sweetly and the boy stuttered directions and they headed that way.

"Who are they, mistress?" Valentyna asked in her sweet voice.

"They are odd people, love. They do not drink humans but drink animals." Valentyna wrinkled her nose at that.

"So why are we seeing them?" Nyree asked.

"I haven't seen one of them in a while. But remember, control yourselves alright? Just in case of any humans being around." They soon saw the house of what seemed to be of much glass.

"My, aren't they scared of being spotted since we sparkle?" Nyree wondered.

"I guess not many people come this way." Mutsuki said as she came up the stairs. She ordered the two to put on their sunglasses while she put on hers. She knocked on the door and soon a woman with a heart-shaped face opened the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello, may we see Carlisle?" Mutsuki asked.

"Yes, come in." She said skeptically. She sniffed and immediately smelled a human. As they walked she fell into a line with the other two and told them to be on their best behavior. As they kept walking, the smell became stronger and more delicious and Valentyna was the most vulnerable.

"Valentyna, go sit down. You look sick." Mutsuki ordered and she thankfully left. They came to an oak door and the woman knocked on it and the two could hear a voice speaking. Then a blonde man opened the door and immediately saw Mutsuki. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at the man.

"Hello, Carlisle, it has been a while hasn't it?" She purred and he gulped. She looked past him and saw a young man with bronze hair and a human girl with brown hair.

"Yes, it has, Mutsuki." He said curtly and then turned to the two behind him. "Edward, tell the story since you tell it better than I." He smiled and left the room and closed the doors. He led them to another study and the woman stayed.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"My, my, why are you so surprised?" She asked and he growled at her slightly since she brought out his more wild side.

"Please, mistress." Nyree pleaded her to stop teasing and Mutsuki chuckled.

"Well, I followed the words of 'beautiful family' and it led me here." She said simply.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was out looking for either companions or a…mate." She smirked and winked at him and the woman growled.

"Mutsuki, this is my wife Esme." He said with implication and she laughed.

"So conceited, I am not interested in you Carlisle or I wouldn't have turned you down so many times before." She smirked and watched the woman rising with jealously.

"I was so young then." He said and she nodded.

"I know; that's why I turned you down." She smiled. "These are my companions, Nyree and Valentyna."

"Hello." They said in unison.

"What have you been doing otherwise?" He asked while resting his chin on his hands.

"Oh missions here and there. How about yourself? You seem to have a family." She asked back.

"Yes," he smiled, "I have three sons, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and two daughters, Alice and Rosaline. But I might have a third and her name is Bella."

"Hmmm, where did they come from?"

"Edward was in 1918 while dying of influenza. I first met Esme in 1911 but then turned her in 1921 since she was dying of a suicide attempt." He kissed her brow. "I soon saw Rosaline dying from being beaten badly and then 2 years later she found her mate, Emmett dying from a bear attack. And then around 1950s Jasper and Alice came from Pennsylvania." He finished.

"Ah yes, Alice and Edward. I heard of them from Aro." She smiled. "I wish to meet them."

…

They heard the human leave and Nyree and Valentyna sighed in relief.

"She smelled so good! I could barely contain myself and I didn't even see her." Valentyna said with exasperation.

"Good job, you two." She patted their heads and they almost purred. "Now, do I get to meet them?" She turned to Carlisle.

"You may meet Alice but Edward went to drop Bella back at her house but unless you want to stay to play baseball with us….you can meet him then." She nodded and he led her to Alice.

They entered into what seemed the living room. There sat two blondes and two ebonies. The shortest one with also short black hair went to Mutsuki.

"I am Alice. I saw you want to meet me."

"Yes, I wish to see what the fuss is all about from Aro. May I?" She asked.

"Yes." And she peered into her mind then snapped back and smiled.

"Wonderful, very nice. Yes you would've been a nice addition to the guard but what can you do?" She smiled and petted Alice's head.

"What did you see, Mutsuki."

"Many things. Some you wish not to know and some you do wish to know." She smiled. "Carlisle, I might take your offer on baseball. But I'll watch." She said.

"Very well."

….

The three stayed in the same outfit and rode in Carlisle's car along with said person and Esme. The ride was quite besides the classical music playing in the speakers. They arrived at a beaten field and the four sat down on the bleacher area along with the human.

"Valentyna, Nyree, go see if you can play."

"Yes, mistress." They joined opposite teams and Mutsuki turned to Esme and whispered into her ear.

"She does know what we are, right?" She said and Esme just nodded then Mutsuki turned to the human named Bella.

"Bella, right?" She asked and the girl nodded. "Sorry about that, the girls are not very….experienced with humans."

"Oh." Mutsuki searched her mind but found nothing. _A shield. That's annoying._ She huffed and then turned back to the field.

….

The game was going well then the air blew and she smelled three others. And they weren't human. She immediately stood and went to Carlisle.

"Smell the air." He did so and gasped.

"Protect Bella." Was all he said and the others knew what was happening. Three figures emerged from the trees. One was a woman while the other two were male.

"Well, well, well. I didn't know this place was already claimed. If we had known, we wouldn't have hunted here already." The blonde said. The trio stood in the back on the bleachers and watched. But they knew what would happen. The blonde was a tracker and would smell the girl and want her. Even they wanted her.

"Let's go." They stood as the other three left. Edward hurriedly started to walk while pulling the girl while following Emmett. She waited for Carlisle and then patted his back.

"Good luck." And with that they went.

…

"Ah! Mi! You have yet again returned to me! And with guests! Who are they?" Aro exclaimed.

"Valentyna, Nyree, one at a time take his hand." She ordered and they complied. Aro smiled widely at what he saw.

"You have brought yet again wonderful additions." She put her hand in his and he saw what had happened the day before.

"Ah…..my, that is interesting. A shield you think?"

"Yes, I could not penetrate her mind and you know my skills." She nodded.

"Yes of course, mi, I would never doubt you." She resumed her throne and the two got along swimmingly with Alec and Jane. She suspected that Alec liked Nyree and soon they were mated after about 6 months.

…

"I wish to kill myself." Her eyes widened. _What is he saying!?_

"I could never do that, dear Edward. You are far too talented to kill." Aro pressed on as the boy became more stubborn.

"Then I will break the law." He started to unbutton his shirt on his way out. She chased after him and then, just as he was about to step into the sunlight, Bella came and hugged him and knocked him into a nearby alleyway. She became stone faced and then went back to the three.

"What has happened?" Aro asked.

"The shield has appeared and protected her mate from the sunlight." She said as she sat down. And then after an hour or more, two figures appeared.

"Ah, Edward, have you changed your mind?" Aro asked while knowing the answer.

"Yes, Aro, I have. And this…is Bella." Edward introduced the girl. Aro immediately took her hand and laughed.

"You were right, Mutsuki!" Edward snapped his head to the Japanese woman.

"Right about what?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, Edward dear." She said with a smile.

The three talked more and then the couple left.

…

After about 3 months or so, an alert came to them. A woman named Victoria has made a newborn army and needs to be disposed of.

"Alec, Nyree, Valentyna, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Mutsuki…go." Aro simply said and the seven nodded and swiftly left.

They arrived just as Carlisle was interrogating a girl.

"Tsk, tsk, Carlisle." The group snapped their head up at the voice. "You are frightening her." She smiled sinisterly. "When she should be more frightened of something else." The seven jumped from their spot.

"Mutsuki….Jane, Alec, Valentyna, Nyree." He curtly greeted.

"Ah those two are Demetri," she pointed at said person, "and Felix." And she pointed at the other.

"Why are you here again?"

"A little birdie told us of an….army. Where is it?" She asked.

"It's gone, we killed them all." A large man said and she sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, a shape-shifter." Right after she said it, they started towards her and she just smirked as one tried to hit her.

"Pathetic. I guess this army was too easy that even dogs can beat it." Mutsuki said with amusement. They growled at her.

"Seth, stop the pack." Another man seemed to have somehow calmed them and they went back. She walked towards the girl and saw her red eyes.

"Hello." She said as she squatted with a smile and then looked into her memories. "I see. This was a useless effort to come." She stood and turned to six. "Have fun." She said to them.

"What do you mean have fun?" She turned to Edward.

"What do you mean by that question?"

"Why are they going to have fun?" She smirked.

"Because they are going to kill her." She simply stated and they all growled at her.

"Why would they?" Emmett asked and she sighed.

"They have broken not only one but THREE laws. They did not hunt inconspicuously, attention was drawn to them, and the creator did not teach them the laws or took responsibility. So she must pay the price and die."

"Why does she have to die though? She did not know what she was doing!" Edward protested.

"Are you going to defy me, Edward Anthony Mason Jr.?" She looked into his eyes and he shut his mouth. "You all know the laws and you must abide them."

"Why are you acting all high and mighty!? Who are you?" A shape-shifter growled at her.

"I am Mutsuki Volturi. I am the highest rank guard and older than all of you by at least 1000 years. I have the same amount of power as Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I could easily kill you all if you so as much as defy me again." She stated and all of them grew silent and she nodded in approval.

"Who gets to kill the girl?" Demetri asked with glee and she smiled.

"All of you guys can have a bit of fun either with your gifts or pulling apart. Though, Nyree cannot do much but nonetheless, have fun. I do not wish to have filthy blood on me." She started the fire as Jane started to torture the girl. The others left soon while they were having their fun.

"And so pasts Victoria and her so called army."

…..

"An invitation?" She peered at the wedding card for Bella and Edward and then laughed. "I am not going I have much better things to do."

….

"I have seen it with my own eyes! An immortal child!" The girl said with absolute truth in her voice.

"We must go."

They gathered the guard quickly and headed to Forks. They were greeted a large army.

"So there is such a child." She voiced.

"We have our friends in case you attack us." She scoffed and stared at the child. _So strange and ah I feel her shield._

"Nyree," she whispered into her friend's ear," take the shield down for us." She nodded and broke Bella's shield and immediately saw her panic.

"I swear I just had it!" She heard Bella say.

"Isn't Nyree lovely? She can take it away," she snapped her fingers," just like that!" She peered into her memories. None of them were even sad. As the child started towards Aro, one of the wolves lunged at one of the guard and Jane quickly took him down.

"Jacob!" She heard Bella shout. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She screamed as she tried to get her shield back.

"He attacked us first, Bella. We have the right." Mutsuki coolly said.

"Just because you have a little friend who can break my shield doesn't make you high and mighty!" Bella shouted and Mutsuki laughed.

"My god! Do you THINK I am the highest guard just because!? Do you WANT to know what I can do!?"

"Mutsuki, no!" she heard Carlisle but ignored him as she pushed a fake memory into Bella's mind of Edward cheating on her with…Valentyna as he did stay with them for a while.

"NO, NO NO NO NO!" Bella shouted in horror and turned to Edward. "HOW FUCKING COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME!?" She yelled at him.

"What are you talking about!? I love you!" Edward screamed back and she watched in content as Bella was about to tear his head off.

"Mutsuki, stop." Aro said and showed her what he found out. She blinked and shrugged then pulled away the memory. One of Edward's hands was gone and Bella screamed in horror.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Mutsuki!" Belle screeched at her. "You don't know what I had to give up and you almost made me destroy it!" Mutsuki scoffed and glared at the woman.

"You had to give up a lot? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH. I HAD TO STAND MY ALCOHOLIC FATHER WHO BEAT MY LOVING MOTHER EVERY DAY AND WATCH HER DIE. AND THEN I HAD TO WITNESS MY FATHER GET A LOWLY PROSTITUTE TO BE MY SUPPOSED MOTHER. THEY ABUSED ME EVERY DAY OF MY YEARS UNTIL I WAS TAKEN FROM MY HOME AFTER I HAD TO TEND TO THE FIELDS MYSELF IN THE DARK ALONE. AND THEN IF THAT IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, I WAS BITTEN AND THEN MY CREATOR RAN OFF ON ME WHILE I WAS TRANSFORMING. WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN UP BELLA!? YOUR FATHER? I HAD NO FATHER!" Mutsuki screamed after millenniums of built up stress, pain, and horrors were finally unleashed.

"I did not ask for your life story." Bella said simply and Mutsuki was so close to going over there and slowly ripping off her limbs piece by piece.

"Do you want me to destroy your thing?" She pointed at the immortal child.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Bella screamed and she laughed.

"My, my, you are all so buddy-buddy with each other. Family seems to be everything to you. Family is nothing but betrayal and lies. They act like they love you but you were just a mistake. They did not want you. Did you know how many times Carlisle tried to mate with me? Did he?" She smirked and he looked at her in horror.

"Carlisle would NEVER go for a lowly woman like you!" Bella glared.

"Me? Lowly?" She laughed. "Who was the one who went into depression just because her boyfriend left her for her own good and then hooked up with his enemy? Who was the one who fell in 'love' with him even though you supposedly love Edward? And you," she looks at Edward, "why do you let this girl control you? Is it only because she is your blood singer?" She laughed. "How naive of you all. To fight for a woman who doesn't deserve mercy." She laughed even louder. "Oh the irony."

"You are just bitter because you do not know love." Mutsuki glared at Bella.

"After living as long as I have, you see how dangerous love is even though your heart is laid on one. My heart belongs to someone who might be dead. I have no idea and I probably never will. So do not say I do not know love, young girl."

"I am 19! I am not a young girl." Mutsuki bent over in laughter.

"Dear, do you know how long I have lived?" Bella looked at her weirdly. "I have been alive since 2600 BC! You have no right to say you are not young! I am possibly older than Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I am older than all of you! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH. I BROUGHT DOWN THE ROMAN EMPIRE." She screamed and Alec came out of the line to hug her.

"Peace, Mutsuki, peace! Thou talkst of nothing! Thou talkst…of nothing!" He said as he gently embraced her.

"Thank you….Alec." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. She was brought behind Aro, Caius, and Marcus and was next to the wives who comforted her. The air became silent as the child held Aro's hand and he looked at them sternly for angering his friend.

"I see what has happened now. Will the witness come forth?" Aro called the messenger. She came out of their group. "You have made a false witness, thus you must die." Alec quickly ripped off her head. Demetri put it into two separate bags. Two blondes started towards them and Mutsuki pressed the memory even harder into their brains and baited them to attack the guard. They almost succeeded but were held back. Pity.

"Well, now everything is settled, we must go." Aro simply said. "Good bye everyone." They swiftly went back to the city.

….

"Carlisle…" Aro said and Mutsuki looked up and saw the blonde man and an unknown figure wearing a hood, "What do we owe to this wonderful surprise visit?"

"I have brought someone here who wishes to join you." He said. Aro sat up straighter and nodded.

"What would the name be?"

"I do not have one. I was born long ago with no memory of a name." Mutsuki perked up at this.

"How long ago do you think?" Aro asked while becoming more excited.

"Around….3000 BC." Mutsuki's eyes widened and she slowly closed the book in her hands.

"Remove your hood." The figure pulled down his hood and revealed a startling beautiful man. He had pitch-black hair with brown highlights. And it was so familiar.

"Why do you wish to join us?" Caius asked.

"I have an ability you might want and….I wanted to see someone." He said cryptically.

"What is your ability?" Aro asked with glee.

"Permanent... memory….erasing." He said with a smile.

"You mean to say that even our dear Mutsuki cannot bring it back?" Aro asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes…." He said while looking at her with hungry red eyes.

"Let us try it." Aro said while bringing in a human servant.

"Pick, human, happy or sad." The human looked up in fear.

"Happy." He said.

"Very well, what is your happiest memory?" He asked with a smile.

"W-when my girlfriend ac-accepted my pro-proposal." The man looked into the human's eyes and saw the memory. Mutsuki got a quick look at it before he quickly took it away and appearing that it was never there.

"Now, what did your girlfriend say about your proposal?" The man asked.

"Wait what? What proposal? What girlfriend?" The human asked confusingly. Aro took the human's hand and smiled.

"Very good, fantastic! Now, my dear, try to recover it." Mutsuki looked into the human's eyes and tried to bring it back but to no avail.

"Aro…I cannot." She whispered and Aro took her hand and started to almost giggle.

"Wonderful! Yes, you must be with us." Aro said with enthusiasm.

"On one condition."

"Yes?" Aro asked with suspicion.

"I wish to have Mutsuki as my mate." She gasped.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I created you so I should be able to have you." He said flatly and she gasped and put her hands over her gaping mouth.

"You…you left me in the woods!" She said with sadness and anger.

"I did not. I put you there and then I left to find you food and when I came back, you were gone and a man laid dead." He explained.

"B-but….." She stammered.

"I created you because I'm in love with you. I saw you after 400 years since I was created. You were tending to the fields and you were even more gorgeous than a vampire. You are so startling gorgeous that I almost don't recognize you." He said while starting to walk towards her. She broke into tearless sobs and ran into his arms.

"I have missed you! I remembering being pulled towards you but then forgot until I was satisfied with my thirst but I couldn't linger on you so I fled." She said as she hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"I shall not leave you anymore." She pulled away and he was even more beautiful up close.

"I wish to name you." He nodded and smiled. "Akihiko. Akihiko Volturi."

"Bright prince?" He said with a slight laugh in his voice. "Alright."

"Well, well, who would've thought that Mutsuki would have a mate?" Aro said with a smile.

"Laugh if you must, Aro. But Akihiko and I are going to make it official. Come." She took his hand and they went to her room where they sealed it with long nights of passion.


End file.
